Sweet Nightmares
by BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber
Summary: Sebastian does his nightly rounds only to find his master having a nightmare! Perhaps this devilish butler can distract his little master from the awful dream to something better


Sweet Nightmares

Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: SebaCiel

Summary: Sebastian does his nightly rounds only to find his master having a nightmare! Perhaps this devilish butler can _distract_ his little master from the awful dream to something better~

Warnings: Language and sex. . . if you don't like the pairing, please don't read.  
A/n: Ehehehe, hey guys! Long time no see. . . Please don't kill me I'm sorry! I've been busy and whatnot with a shitload of personal stuff and truth be told, I'm kinda falling out of the Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji fandom! Yeah, yeah, I actually feel bad about it cause I still really want to finish those other stories I have but I'm into new stuff now! I'd really like to make it up, however, by publishing this fanfiction that was a collab between me and some stranger from Omegle. I think this was made last year. . . Anyway, please excuse any typos I have or in fact, tell me about them so I can fix them. Thank you!

Ciel tossed and turned in his bed, sweating slightly as his nightmares began to overpower his senses. "S-Sebastian. . ." he whimpered in fear.  
Sebastian turned to his master, resting a hand on his forehead, lightly shaking him to wake him up. "Young master, wake up, you are having a nightmare." He said simply, smiling to himself slightly as Ciel repeated his name.  
The boy didn't wake up but slightly relaxed at the butler's touch and voice. He leaned closer to the warm hand and sighed in a relaxed sort of way.  
The butler raised his chin, slightly backing away from the boy who's nightmares he assumed to have ceased. He rubbed his cheek softly, sitting carefully on the bed next to him.  
"Hmm. . ." Ciel breathed out with a small smile. He began making a quiet, content sound that was very similar to a cat purring.  
Sebastian smiled, continuing to pet his cheek softly, occasionally rubbing his neck or under his chin, the same way one would treat a kitten. He brushed against the small smile on his master's lips. _How cute_, he thought. _Just like a cat_.  
The boy leaned further into the demon's touch, mewling at the warmth of the other's hand, clad in the pristine white glove. "Nnn. . . S-Sebas. . ." Ciel whispered quietly, his face turning into a soft pink color.  
Sebastian smirked to himself, looking down at Ciel. He scooted closer to him, allowing his hands to rake through his hair and watching the boy's reaction. Every time his name would leave his master's lips, or his cheeks would turn a darker shade of pink, Sebastian scooted closer to him and his smirk widened. He was enjoying this, to say the least.  
"Nnngh. . . S-Sebastian. . ." the boy moaned out quietly. He fidgeted in the bed, trying to get friction to a certain place but couldn't get enough. "Mmmnn. . . More. . ." Ciel whispered as he felt Sebastian gently tease his ear with a lingering touch.  
The demon licked his lips, savoring the young boy's moans. His fingers teasingly ran down Ciel's small frame and back up, tracing his collar bones and going back to pull his earlobe softly, wanting Ciel to beg for the friction he wanted.  
The little master's face flushed and he moaned a bit louder. "Sebas-tian! More!" Ciel moaned loudly. One of his hands unconsciously slipped down to his hardening erection. "Sebastian. . . Please!"  
Sebastian tried to hold back, he really did but he knew the moans from his master were going to drive him crazy. He moved Ciel's hands away from his pants, getting closer to him and slowly unbuttoned the boy's large white shirt, kissing on his collar bone and up his neck, listening to his master's quiet whines in his ear.  
Ciel moaned even louder, "Sebastian!" His hips fidgeted and bucked gently, looking for some friction. The boy impatiently twitched his fingers, trying to reach his erection but was constantly blocked by a certain someone.  
Sebastian lifted the boy up, slipping his shirt off and grabbing his wrists. He used the shirt to tie Ciel's hands together, bothered by the constant fidgeting. He held down his hips with one hand, leaning down and kissing the younger's exposed chest softly, teasingly, the erection in his pants growing as Ciel's breathy moans left his lips.  
Ciel's eyes flew open when a particularly loud moan left his lips. His face turned into an impossible shade of red. He was about to scream at Sebastian until, that is, said demon decided to lick one of the boy's pert nipples. "Aaahhn! S-Seb-bah-stian!" the little master practically screamed, pleasure filling his senses.  
A smirk made it's way across Sebastian lips as he pinched the other nipple, the one in between his smirk being sucked and licked harshly. He loved seeing his master underneath him, flushed face, quivering, trying helplessly to buck his hips. His slender fingers made their way to the boys underwear, pulling softly on the cloth and letting it go, making it slap against Ciel's hip. He began pulling them down slowly, never ceasing to suck or pinch on either of his masters nipples.  
Ciel was about to lose it. He felt his underwear being slipped off completely and could do nothing more than to moan and mewl at his butler seductive touches. He felt his erect member stand up, greeting Sebastian with slight pre-cum running down the sides. "Mmmnngh, Sebastian, please! I can't take it anymore. . ." the dark-haired boy breathed out, his breath uneven due to all the panting he's done.  
Sebastian cocked his eyebrow, teasingly rubbing the precum on Ciel's tip. "Ah, young master. You must be patient." He leaned and kissed the boys chest again, agonizingly slow, feeling the younger's member rub against his own clothed chest. "Undress me." He demanded.  
Ciel looked at his butler, dazed, and pouted. "I-I can't. My hands are tied up, remember?" Ciel wanted to, oh how he desperately wanted to but he couldn't.  
"Use your mouth." Sebastian stated, unfazed. He began to remove his top, helping the boy, jutting out his hips so that Ciel could unzip his pants.  
"Y-You can't be serious!" the boy yelled as his face burned with a very apparent blush. The thought did turn him on though. . .  
"Do you think I am joking, Ciel?" Sebastian asked, not bothering to address the boy as master or sir. He tried to act stern but wanted badly to smile at the state the boy was in, blushing and quivering.  
The stern tone of Sebastian's voice only seemed to turn him on more. The boy swallowed his pride and halfheartedly glared at the demon. He bent down and paused for a moment, looking at the huge bulge. He blushed but continued until he had the little metal zipper in his mouth. Ciel very slowly began to pull the zipper down, revenge for his butler's earlier teasing. Once the zipper was down, Ciel was greeted by a very large clothed cock. Gathering all the braveness in his being, the younger male bent down and began lapping at the clothed dick.  
Sebastian's head fell back for a moment, but he quickly gathered himself. He hated showing weakness in front of his master. He bucked his hips, daring Ciel not to tease further. His hands slipped down and he curled his fingers into he boy's dark locks, pushing him forward so his tongue pressed against his clothed member.  
Ciel, encouraged by his horny butler, being sucking on the clothed cock. The sounds of slurps and sucks echoed in the quiet room. _My God, he's so big!_ The little master thought as he nuzzled the member.  
Sebastian groaned. Ciel's eager, perkiness turned him on so much. He watched as Ciel happily licked and sucked and nipped and could barely take it. "Take off my underwear." The demon said, almost regretfully as he realized it would mean Ciel would have to momentarily remove his lips from his clothed cock. "Hurry."  
Ciel nodded and quickly removed his butler's boxers with his white teeth. He lingered for a moment, taking in the large size of Sebastian before beginning to lick the head of the demon's very erect member.  
Sebastian cursed, closing his eyes as his breath became quick. He suddenly regretted all the teasing he had done earlier. "Do not tease." He said roughly, his breath hitching as Ciel's tongue wrapped around his head.  
Ciel smirked slightly, _Payback! _he thought gleefully in his mind. The boy gave a big lick to the slit and finally took as much as he could of Sebastian in his mouth. He let a moan escape his lips, the vibrations all the more pleasing the demon.  
The butler bit his lip, cursing again and thrusting into Ciel's mouth. He did not let that smirk on the younger's lips go unnoticed and began fucking his mouth to put him back in place. He groaned loudly as he tried to keep his eyes open, not wanting the sight of the boy with his lips around his cock to go to waste.  
Ciel's eyes widened at the increasing pace the black-haired demon was going at. The boy did his best to keep up, not noticing the dribble of drool leaves his lips. As the little master gave a particularly hard suck, he heard Sebastian growl and was suddenly lifted from his position.  
Sebastian smirked as Ciel's expression became intimidated. He threw the boy down on the bed, leaning down and giving him a quick, rough kiss before taking three fingers and shoving them in front of Ciel's lips. "Suck." He demanded, biting on the younger's collar bones and sucking on his skin.  
The boy simply complied and sucked the three digits greedily. He groaned quietly as the fingers explored his mouth. They tasted, oddly enough, a bit like chocolate, which only made Ciel more hard.  
Sebastian avoided looking up at Ciel, knowing the sight of the boy simply sucking his fingers had the power of driving him over the edge. He continued biting roughly on the younger's pale torso until he felt his fingers were completely covered in Ciel's saliva. He stole one glance at the boy sucking his digits before telling him to release them from his lips. He slowly let his soaked fingers find their way to the boy's entrance, looking up at him for approval before entering slowly. "This might hurt. I promise it will get better overtime, love." He whispered in Ciel's ear softly.  
The Earl blushed at the nickname but nodded. It couldn't hurt _that_ bad, could it? After two fingers, it unfortunately did. The boy hissed in pain as Sebastian moved his two fingers as if they were scissors. The demon got the message and sloppily (but fiercely) kissed Ciel, distracting the boy slightly.  
Sebastian entered his tongue into the younger's mouth, rubbing his nipple, trying to make it easier for him. His flushed face and moans and pants made it hard for the elder to control himself but he did not want to cause the other any pain. He slowly entered a third finger, thrusting deep and hard until the younger screamed. "Did I find your sweet spot?" He said, getting a loud moan as an answer as he hit the spot again. After a few more thrusts, he decided neither one of them could wait any longer and he pulled out, ignoring Ciel's whines from being empty and positioning himself in front of his entrance.  
"Hurry, Sebastian! I want you in me!" Ciel screamed, his eyes half-lidded in carnal lust. As the demon slowly sheathed himself in Ciel, the boy couldn't help but wince slightly, the cock obviously larger than the elder's fingers. "A-ah! S-Sebastian!" Ciel moaned as he was filled by the demon. A tear escaped his eyes but was quickly forgotten when the little master pulled his butler down for another searing, passionate kiss.  
Sebastian groaned into the younger's mouth, wiping the tear from his eye and letting Ciel adjust to his size. He wanted badly to thrust deep into the boy but he knew he should not. After a few moments Ciel demanded Sebastian to move and he didn't have to think twice. Their lips separated and Sebastian began thrusting into Ciel at an insane speed. He hoisted his master's thin legs onto his shoulders to get a better angle. The look of his masters face, dark pink cheeks, mouth hanging open as he moaned, could almost make him cum just from the sight.  
"Harder! Mmm, Sebastian, please, harder!" Ciel practically screamed when his demon brushed a certain area. As his toes curled and his eyes squeezed shut, the boy couldn't help but get high off the pleasure he was receiving. With the orders of "More!" and "Faster!", Ciel felt himself getting closer to climaxing.  
Sebastian obliged and thrust faster and harder and deeper, feeling himself close to climaxing as well. He hit Ciel's sweet spot with every thrust, amazed by the beautiful sounds coming from the boy under him. His fingers danced across the younger's chest until he found his cock, taking it in his hands and pumping it to match his thrusts. "Damn.. Ciel." He groaned as the boy's back arched. They were both very close and he could tell.  
Ciel's eyes watered as he looked at the scene before him: Sebastian deeply plunging in and out of him, marks littered over his body and the demon jacking him off. Ciel was really at his limit. One more thrust and- "S-Sebastian!" Ciel screamed as his body violently shook from the orgasm. He felt his walls clench around the elder and heard a loud, guttural growl, probably emitted from Sebastian as the boy felt a thick liquid burst inside of him. "N-nngh!" the little master moaned before falling limp in his butler's arms.  
Sebastian panted a few times, slumping down on the bed, laying there for a few moments before pulling out. "That was amazing, love." He said quietly, mind still foggy. He pulled Ciel's limp figure into his arms and pulled the blanket over them, looking down at him and kissing his forehead lightly.  
Ciel smiled gently, a smile he would show no other, and snuggled into his lover's chest. "I love you, Sebastian," Ciel whispered happily, drowsiness apparent in his voice.  
Sebastian smiled back at him, kissing his lips. "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around the other's waist under the blanket. "You should sleep now, young master," He said, tired as well. They snuggled and kissed for a few moments before falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
